


A Day In The Life

by Sculder (Philer4Ever)



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Consensual Sex, Domestic, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 20:45:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7121947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philer4Ever/pseuds/Sculder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A day in the life of two lovers, Fox and Walter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day In The Life

6:17 AM

Fox Mulder woke up with the most exquisite sensation in his groin. At first, he thought he was dreaming but when he lifted the sheet and saw a hairless head bobbing up and down on his cock, he knew it was really happening. He came, closing his eyes and letting out a soft groan. When he opened his eyes, he saw his lover was now lying next to him.

"That was wonderful, baby. Thanks," Mulder whispered, wrapping an arm around his lover.

"You're welcome," Skinner said, kissing Mulder passionately.

Mulder could taste himself on Skinner's lips. "I want to repay the favor," he said, sliding his hand under the sheet and gripping Skinner's cock. Skinner reached down and stopped his hand.

"I'd love that, Babe. Unfortunately I've got an early meeting this morning." Skinner kissed Mulder’s hand then moved to get out of bed. He was stopped by a hand on his wrist.

"Walt, come on. It won't take that long. Lemme do it. It's a great way to start the day. Believe me, I know," Mulder grinned, sitting up in the bed.

Skinner sat back down on the bed and took his lover in his arms. 

"I know, but I'm running a little late now and I don't want you to have to rush it." He saw the look of disappointment on Mulder's face. After kissing him hard again, he took the pouty-lipped face in his hands.

"Fox, I tell you what. You can pay me back at lunch."

Mulder had a look of surprise on his face. 

"You want us to have lunch together?"

"Yes, in my office. We can order in," Skinner said, releasing his face and holding him close.

"But...What if someone sees us? I mean, Scully doesn't even know about us yet," he said, looking worried.

Skinner grinned, rubbing soothing circles on Mulder's back.

"Don't worry, babe. No one's going to think anything. It'll just seem like we're working through lunch," Skinner said with confidence.

"But you want me to...you know...suck you off in your office, right?"

"Right."

Mulder still looked worried. Skinner gave him another reassuring kiss, patted him on the butt then got out of bed.

"Don't worry. Everything's going to be fine. Just come to my office around noon. Kim will be expecting you." Then Skinner padded into the bathroom to take his shower. 

Mulder jumped out of bed, threw on some sweats and went downstairs to fix breakfast. He was placing the toast on the table when Skinner arrived in the kitchen. He was dressed as the AD, complete with glasses, looking amazing in his form fitting Armani suit. Mulder could feel his cock twitch at the sight. He was wishing it was noon right now. Skinner sat at the table and took a sip of his orange juice. Mulder scraped some eggs and a couple of links of sausage on his plate. He then sat down himself.

"I'm glad you have time to eat some breakfast," Mulder said, shoving a fork full of eggs in his mouth.

"Yeah, I've got a few minutes. This looks great," Skinner commented, biting a piece of toast. "What's your schedule today?"

"Well, I'm going to finish up the report on the demon baby case, then Scully and I have an investigation out in Virginia. I guess I'll have to tell her we'll be leaving for Virginia after lunch," Mulder said, grinning and wiggling his eyebrows.

"I would say so." Skinner finished off his breakfast and downed the rest of his coffee then got up from the table. He bent down and kissed his lover on the lips, lingering a bit. Both men groaned loudly. "I can't wait 'til noon," Skinner said, walking out the kitchen.

"Neither can I. See ya' later," Mulder yelled, licking his lips.

 

12:00 PM

Mulder arrived at his lover's outer office with his finished report in hand. Just as Skinner had said, Kim was expecting him and told him to go right in. Mulder walked into Skinner's office and saw he was on the phone. Skinner nodded at him and Mulder walked over, placing the report on the desk then sat in his usual chair. This seemed so weird. It looked as though he was there for a meeting when actually he was there to have sex with his boss. Suddenly, Mulder became nervous and he began patting his hands on his knees. He watched and listened to Skinner end one call then make another.

"Kim, you can take your lunch now. Make it an hour and a half. Be back at 1:30."

Skinner hung up the phone then walked over to the door and locked it.

"The Chinese food I ordered was delivered just before you came. So let's eat up."

They ate the food as quickly as they could. Then Skinner got up and removed the empty cartons from the desk, placing them in the garbage can. He turned to face Mulder with a lustful look in his eyes. It made Mulder swallow hard. Mulder watched as his lover walked over to him, took his hands and stood him up. Both men fell into an embrace, kissing and fondling each other. Mulder fell to his knees, tearing at the zipper of Skinner's pants. He managed to get the zipper open then reached in to grasp the already hardening cock. Skinner stood watching his eager lover, caressing his silky hair. Mulder glanced up once then grasped Skinner's cock with his mouth and didn't let go until the job was done. Skinner came, trying not to scream too loud, but it was hard. Mulder had done an incredible job on him, sucking and swallowing every bit of his cum. When his trembling began to subside, Mulder tucked him back inside his pants then stood kissing him hard.

"Mmmm baby, you've got a mouth on you," Skinner moaned, giving Mulder's ass a squeeze.

"Thanks. How much time do we have left?" Mulder asked, nibbling on his lover's earlobe.

Skinner glanced at his watch. "Well, it took us about 15 minutes to eat and another 8 minutes for you to do that. I told you I was anxious," he said, blushing. "That leaves us with a total of 1 hour and 7 minutes before Kim gets back."

"That long, huh? Well, what do you think we could do with all that time?" Mulder asked, rubbing his groin against Skinner's hip. Skinner could feel his lover's dick hardening. He reached down between them and grabbed the cock through the fabric of Mulder's pants. Mulder groaned, giving him a bruising kiss.

"You wanna' suck me off again?" Mulder asked, anxiously.

"No. Been there, done that. I want to fuck you across my desk," Skinner rasped, pulling open Mulder's pants and pushing them down to his ankles. Mulder pushed down his boxers and laid across the desk, waiting. Skinner looked down at the fine piece of ass before him. He then reached inside his desk drawer and got a tube of lube. He squeezed some on his finger and inserted it into his lover, preparing him. Once he had placed three fingers inside, he removed them and began to fist himself to firmness again. He pulled Mulder's ass cheeks apart and placed himself at the puckered entrance and slid all the way in. Mulder let out a whimper, throwing his head back, clutching the edge of the desk. 

"That's good, baby," Skinner moaned.

"Fuck yeah!" Mulder exclaimed, shutting his eyes tight.

Skinner held onto his lover's hips and began to thrust hard and fast. Mulder reached down, grabbing his own cock and pumped it, matching Skinner's thrusts. Soon, both men were close. Skinner came first, growling out Mulder's name. Mulder came soon after, crying out also. After recovering, they took turns cleaning up in Skinner's private bathroom. Mulder came out with paper towels to clean up the mess he made on the desk and floor. Skinner's secretary would be back in about 30 minutes. That would give both men time to return to their work personas and allow the flush to disappear from their faces. 

"Well, I'm off to Virginia. I'll try not to be out there all night," Mulder said, giving Skinner a kiss.

"I've got some work to finish up here. It should be a late night, but I'll try not to make it an all-niter. I want to be home when you get back," he whispered, kissing him back.

"And I want you there when I get back. See you tonight, babe," Mulder said, regretfully moving away from his lover and walking out the door.

 

11:21 PM

Mulder opened the door to the house he shared with Skinner. There weren't any lights on in the house so he guessed Skinner wasn't home yet. He rushed upstairs to take a quick shower before he got home. As he entered the bedroom, he noticed flickering light coming from under the bathroom door. He pushed open the door and saw the room was filled with candles. He looked toward the tub and saw Skinner sitting in it, bubbles floating all around him. He had a bottle of champagne on ice lying on the floor and he was sipping some from a glass.

"What's the special occasion?" Mulder asked, sitting on the side of the tub, dipping his fingers in the warm water.

"You're home," Skinner said simply, giving Mulder a warm smile.

Mulder leaned down and found Skinner's lips and they gave each other a gentle kiss.

"You want to join me? The water's fine," he said, flicking some water at Mulder.

Mulder stood up grinning and began to remove his clothes. Once he was naked, he sat again on the side of the tub and picked up the bath sponge. He began to bathe Skinner's back and chest. He dunked the sponge in the water and squeezed it out over Skinner's head. The water and the candlelight made his scalp glisten. Mulder gave it a tender kiss.

"I love your head," he whispered.

"And I love your body," Skinner said, pulling Mulder into the tub. Skinner grabbed Mulder's face and held it, giving him a long, passionate kiss that left both men breathless. Mulder turned his body so his back was resting against Skinner's chest. He rested the back of his head on Skinner's shoulder and Skinner rested his chin against Mulder's head.

"This is nice," Mulder sighed contentedly.

"Yeah, it is," Skinner said, dripping water along Mulder's arm.

"How did the investigation go in Virginia?"

"Fine. Scully and I will be going back out in the morning."

"Did she question you having a lunch meeting with me?"

"No. I just told her you wanted to go over the demon baby report with me."

"Good. We'll tell her when the time is right," Skinner said, smoothing Mulder's damp hair with his hand.

"I think she'll take it well. She wants the best for me and you are the best," Mulder admitted, caressing Skinner's bent knee.

Skinner chuckled. "Well, you ain't so bad yourself."

Mulder twisted himself so he could give his lover an appreciative kiss. "The water's getting cold and I think we both look like prunes."

Skinner leaned up a little and reached for the faucet, adding more hot water to the bath. When they agreed it was hot enough, Skinner settled back down, laying Mulder back against his chest.

"I don't know about you, but I like prunes," Skinner said to Mulder's dismay.

"Yuck. You do?" Mulder said, frowning.

"Yes, I do, especially when they look like you," he growled, searching for Mulder's floating cock and finding it.

"Oh, do you know how corny that was?"

"Are you complaining?" Skinner asked, gripping Mulder's cock tight.

"Oooo, oh, no, not at all. I like looking like a prune as long as you keep on liking 'em," Mulder groaned.

"Oh, I'm always going to like prunes. Big, plump, juicy prunes named Fox," Skinner said as he milked Mulder's cock under the water.

 

The End


End file.
